


Why You Should Never Give Artemis Beans

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A joke that I assume must have come up at some point.
Kudos: 3





	Why You Should Never Give Artemis Beans

~ Why You Should Never Give Artemis Beans ~

"Why should you never give Artemis beans?"

"... because she's a goddess and doesn't eat human food."

"It's a joke, man. The basis of the joke is that she would eat the beans if you gave them to her."

"Well, she wouldn't, but okay. What's the punchline, then?"

"Let me start over... why should you never give Artemis beans?"

"The Simi would never share her food with that heifer goddess!"

"It's a joke, Sim. I promise you'll think it's funny. Just play along, alright?"

"Fiiiiiiiine."

"Okay, so, why should you never give Artemis beans?"

"Why?"

"Because then she'd turn into _Fart_ emis."

~end~


End file.
